Rage Ghost
Rage Ghosts are extremely powerful ghostly enemies spotted only in Raven's Cove. They were once citizens of the island, but over time, they were consumed by rage, confusion and sorrow, and they are now only shadows of their former selves, glowing red with hatred. According to a GM, the rage ghosts used to work for the navy but they crashed their ship into Raven's Cove when Jolly Roger attacked. They are trying to defend the town from Jolly Roger. They appear at levels 44-52 (The highest enemy level seen so far, and definitely the most dangerous). The enemies have high aggression (sense you nearby) and will attack anybody at almost any level they are. They can easily slaughter large numbers of high-level pirates with their attack, Somber Demise. 'This ability can do 8,000 to 30,000 in a single attack, finishing any pirate in one hit, which will also make any potions a pirate can brew useless. When they appear, bone-chilling howling noises can be heard. These ghosts show their spectral body only when they are about to attack, otherwise they will appear as a red orb of fog. Rage ghosts appear at night and attack any nearby pirate until early morning. When Rage Ghosts are defeated, four lightning bolts strike where the ghost once stood. 'Game Tips *It is fairly easy to outrun a rage ghost, because when rage ghosts run they often stop and do not often change direction from their path, unless attacked. Sometimes if you do a sharp turn and a rage ghost is following you, they will run past you. When you outrun them they will be disengaged just like other enemies *When a Rage Ghost dies, lightning strikes it multiple times and it falls over dead. *Rage Ghosts tend to walk a certain pattern. Watch their patterns and learn when to move around them. Also, at night Crazy Ned hides in a box in the center of town - standing near Ned is a good place to wait for a ghost to pass by. *The only way that can defeat a Rage Ghost is to use the skill Cursed Ice or Silver Freeze on it (that way it can't regain health from attacking, and it also negates its effect to always have 1 health point left from a single blow, no matter how much damage it did), then use blunderbuss. The ghost will die and drop Loot. If the shot misses its best to run in a building or disengage it. *Don't go AFK outside on Raven's Cove, the ghosts will still kill you if you are in their way. The best spot to go AFK is inside a building so the rage ghosts don't kill you. *Do not attempt to kill a Rage Ghost alone. Get a group together to take them on. *Another good way to evade Rage Ghost is to stock up on Phantom Spirits Potions and use it when you are around them. While invisible, the Rage Ghosts will not notice you when you walk pass them. *You should not attack one unless your notoriety level is near their level. Game Note: The only way for a pirate to obtain a Blue Red Party Hat, is to defeat a Rage Ghost. Category:Hostile Ghosts